Tales of Cosmos
by OtakuDJ
Summary: With the attack on Hyda IV, Fayt finds himself on an underdeveloped planet known as Vanguard III. Arriving at the town of Whipple, he meets a boy named Emil that hears a howl calling out for him. Determined to find out, they set off to find it's source.


This is my first fanfiction theat I decided to contribute to all you readers out there. This story is a crossover of Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (Sorry all you Kratos fans, he's not here), and Star Ocean: Till the End of Time.

I want to give thanks to my friend Amanda, she's the one that influenced me to even begin writing a story and publishing it online.

Without further ado, I present to you Tales of Cosmos!

* * *

Fayt's escape pod crash landed as he arrived in a forest in an unknown planet. "Ngh…" he attempted to shuffle out of the shaken seat. "Computer, where are we?" "Vanguard III, This planet is life sustainable, technology equivalent to 16th Century Earth." Fayt pulls out his communicator; he checks and find there is intelligent life from in the area. "It looks like a town, with it 8 kilometers away…" He turns his head back to the computer screen. "How much time left till sunset?" To this the computer replies, "Approximately 2½ hours." He looks up in hope, "I should be able to make it there."

In despite of the UP3 laws set upon the universe, he decides to make himself a weapon, just in case it needed to be used. Fayt begins pressing buttons on the Replicator System on his escape pod. A sword then appears from thin air, "I guess all that time in the battle simulation game paid off!" "Still, I shouldn't use this unless I really have to…" At this, he sets off into the forest, paying close attention to his communicator's GPS system.

Fayt was filled with countless questions as to what happened. "What happened to my parents?" "Mom…" "Dad…" "Sophia… are you safe…?" He was extremely concerned with the condition of the others as he hiked through what seemingly was an endless forest.

It was dark. Fayt thought wrong, the town wasn't as close as he thought it would be. He cripples as he tries hard to stay standing. His fatigue wins over his will, he stumbles to the ground.

Meanwhile, Marta Lualdi was being held prison by a man known as Norton. Norton was a member of the Vanguard, but was banished because he tried to overthrow and topple the Commander and become it himself. After his crash land in Vanguard III much like Fayt's experience, he sought to take over this planet and make it his kingdom. Knowing how powerful Ratatosk's core was, he would become not only the King of Vanguard III, he would become God to the inhabitants of this planet. Hungry for power, he intends to forcefully take it from Marta.

Back to our blue-haired gaming addict, he wakes up in a house in the town of Whipple. "Wh…where am I…?" Just then he managed to spot a little girl peeking out behind a wall. Fayt attempts to say hi, but she quickly shuffles back behind the wall. It is here that he finds out the child has pointy ears. "Hello there." He didn't really mind if the girl didn't respond. Fayt gestured an action of thank you to her, but she seems rather frightened still. Looking out the window beside his bed, he finds a peaceful city that reminded him of the Europe he saw in his history textbook during class. Right before he slumped down and began to doze off and began daydreaming about games he's played. "So you're awake huh?" Fayt looks over to see a little boy, perhaps the older brother of the shy little girl. "Who are you and why are you here?" The boy demanded an answer from him. "I am Fayt Leingod; I crash landed here a day ago. What's your name?" Fayt politely asked the boy that stood before him. He also realizes that he has pointy ears resembling those of an elf back in Hyda IV. "My name is Nokia, this here is my little sister Mina." He got back to the matter at hand. "Can you stand? Leave immediately if you can. We don't want strangers in our village or our homes."

Just in a house nearby, Emil wakes up to the nostalgic sound of a howl. He is driven by curiosity and his urge to find out what it's coming from. "But everyone will hate me again." "Ahroooo..." Emil hears the voice again, "It's almost as if it's calling for me." Emil is a submissive human boy taken in by a family that isn't exactly too loving of him. He is either bullied or despised by everyone in town; he never stood up for himself while being both physically and emotionally hurt.

Fayt Leingod steps outside of the house as ordered and he sees a group of children kicking and teasing at what appears to be a teenage boy. "Hey, leave him alone!" Fayt yelled out loudly. The children felt the interrogation and ran back into their respective homes. Fayt runs up to the battered boy. "Th… thank y… you." Emil expressed his thanks in he usual shy manner. Something then drops out of Fayt's pocket. "Wh… what's that..?" Fayt looks at the teenager still on the ground. "I'm sorry…" Fayt proceeds to pick up the sheet of paper, he hands it over to Emil. "Why don't you take a look at it yourself?" Emil takes the sheet from Fayt. "What's your name? I'm Fayt Leingod." The teenage boy replies, "Emil… Emil Castagnier…" Emil looks at the words written on the sheet, the words struck him strongly. "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality." He stares at the sheet of paper while those words engraved themselves into his mind, he snaps out of it by a voice. "I got that one day from a man with long red hair and glasses." Emil wasn't paying attention when all he heard was "Ahrrooooo…" "Did you hear that?" Emil exclaimed. "Hear… what?" Fayt was confused as he didn't hear anything but the birds chirping around him and the people down by the market.

Emil Castagnier, with the words in his mind, asked "Fayt… Would you come with me?" This time, he was determined to find out where that howl came from.

* * *

Thanks a bunch for reading people~

I don't know if anybody actually liked it, so please do leave your comments and feedback. Constructive criticizm would also be appreciated, just make sure it's constructive...

I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be made but I do plan to make it next month. I won't let this tale die on those that enjoyed reading it!! I would really love to hear your comments, so I'll be motivated after the comments hit 100.


End file.
